


Surprising Spencer Naked While He's On The Phone

by memewhorre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: not gonna lie I was inspired by the tiktok challenge of walking on your boyfriend playing video games naked and since I cannot do that in real life with Spencer Reid I may as well write it
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 86





	Surprising Spencer Naked While He's On The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> borderline smut if you can even call it that

It was an especially hard week at the BAU for Spencer Reid and his girlfriend Karenna. They both had taken a week off from the high paced work life, orders of Agent Hotchner himself. The second night of their little work break, Spencer was on the phone of Morgan, helping with the case the rest of the team was handling. Karenna had just exited the shower and was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. She heard Spencer’s side of the conversation which soon became nonwork related. Derek was discussing that the following weekend would be another baseball game against a different division of the FBI and was begging for Spencer to take place of another agent that was currently on medical leave. Smirking to herself, Karenna exited the bathroom, clad only in a towel. As she turned the corner to the living room where Spencer was, she noticed that he was focused on arguing with Derek. Stepping near the couch that Spencer sat on, Karenna tossed her towel at her boyfriend, hitting him on the shoulder. He quickly turned to see where the mystery towel came from and was met with his beautiful, now naked girlfriend.

“Uh. Hey, Morgan? I gotta get going,” Spencer squealed, his jaw dropped open, looking at you like a predator looks at prey. A fuss came from the other side of the line as Derek was attempting to keep Reid on the phone. 

“What, Pretty Boy? You got something more interesting over there than me?” Derek questioned. Spencer closed his mouth and swallowed, his adams apple bobbing. He stood up and was slowing walking towards Karenna. 

“If you consider a gorgeous naked woman in front of you with a devilish smirk more interesting than you, then yes. I know I do.” Spencer said huskily into the phone and placing one hand on her hips. Spencer then hung up the phone and backed Karenna into a wall as he bit his lip. As their lips met, Spencer crouched down slightly and picked up his girlfriend, carrying her into their shared bedroom.

The rest of the night was spent underneath the covers and soft moans that exited the pairs mouths.


End file.
